111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- ---- Thanks for at least posting a response - plenty of companies would just let the threads linger with no response. And thanks as well for providing a chat channel specifically for RP is great - at least it's something. I don't think anyone is asking for a megaserver just for RP - just another solution besides "Hey you get your own channel!" Let's be honest, RPing on a normal server can be very awkward. We're already aware that not everyone understands it or "gets it", but despite being among other geeks that all love the same thing, we getting mocked, poked fun at, and isolated. That shouldn't be. And yes, RPers could try to "change the system from within" but we shouldn't have to take up a cause in a game we're playing for enjoyment. Hope the devs are still listening. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- If you want it actually read by someone who matters, you're better off here. Get over it. It's far easier for a dev to Follow a single thread and keep up with things even if pages and pages get added, than it is for them to hunt and peck through 15 pages of General discussion topics to find your snowflake thread. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There's only going to be two servers, PvE and PvP. Labeling either one RP would be superfluous. | |} ---- ---- ---- The heck is an RP chat channel supposed to do? We RP in /say and /e. You've doomed us to griefing. | |} ---- ---- ---- So that's unable to change, then? Feedback threads.... hooray? | |} ---- ---- ---- I understand your frustration, but let's try to keep it realistic. | |} ---- ---- ---- Really like this and hope I come across similar mindsets/goals from EU/Lightspire folks when the megaservers come. If I do, it might actually inspire me to check out the RP scene, for a change, or at least give me opportunity to help support those who engage in it, even if I don't. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't try to convince them there's some huge majority of the playerbase that RPs then. They have numbers, you don't. And trust me, as great as the RP community is in this game, it's tiny compared to games like SWG or CoH when they were live. | |} ---- ---- 3-6 weeks. Testing is going to be a pain for this though, and we need to make SURE before we flip this switch. | |} ---- It COULD work if they end up giving us an RP chat channel that works exactly like /say and /e (but can be toggled on/off), but I kinda doubt that's what they're gonna give us. | |} ---- Thank you for the response Cougar. I wanted to have a time period known so I could figure out what I wanted to do in terms of names and stuff. I shall get to thinking and preparation! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can I like... mail you a sandwich for being so prompt at responses? Or, can I call your nearest/favorite sub shop, order you one, and have it delivered? | |} ---- ---- ---- Holy shit an ETA from Carbine, and it's not that far away. Cougar for next CEO!!!! Thanks for the quick response on that one pal, I know myself and others were a little in the dark there for a while! Perhaps move this into the main part of your stickied post for visibility? | |} ---- That's disappointing and I guess I don't really understand. If their purpose is largely internal (for resolving database conflicts and not forcing renames) why do they have to be on display at all times if a player's preference doesn't like them? I can see forcing their use in friend lists and for whispers and whatever other functions are needed, but why does it have to float over our heads too? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Two questions, Cougar: First, is there a way to build in a tool that will allow us to sync to a reserved shard so that the RP community can throw events without attracting trolls? This might be a fair compromise to mollify the people from Evindra raging over this. If we could start an invite-only shard for large groups, we might be able to get away with more community events. Second, most of my names are already surnames. Can we pick whether our name is the surname or forename? For instance, I don't want Seeger to be Seeger X, I want him to be X Seeger. Is this possible? | |} ---- You want numbers? Look around. | |} ---- ---- Wow, I'm surprised you're expecting it this soon. When I first heard about this I was expecting something like very late this year/early next year, lol. It's certainly not a simple change to make and once you flip the switch there's no going back! | |} ---- ---- ---- If someone is "dedicated to douchebaggery" no amount of automatic in-game systems will stop them... | |} ---- ---- At what? a forum thread? No one with an ounce of critical thinking ever thinks the people posting on a game's forum are representative of the game's population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Except, maybe, not having them interact at all. You'd be surprised at how well the community is able to keep a "clean" air about it. But when the community is merged with large servers who honestly don't care, it becomes that much harder. Trolls don't get far as of right now, most are called out and are avoided and reported enmasse, but when a majority of the "megaservers" don't care, they won't be dealt with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They locked your thread because picking a server for anything is largely pointless because of this change. You're better off making a character on your existing RP server if you have slots and don't want to wait until this goes live, but really waiting is the only answer to your question. | |} ---- Stormtalon has RP friendly guilds like The Crimson Cross and The Browncoats. Welcome to Stormtalon. :) | |} ---- And they are wasting time and money, trolls on games that have a monthly cost make me smile. | |} ---- If a full guild wants to move now (because of the terrible pops on our server), do we have the option to move an entire guild at once while keeping the guild and all of its influence and etc in tact? | |} ---- Unfortunately with the mega-servers coming out.. Evindra will not be the same, the community will not exist as it was. thus why i say Ncsoft is just screwing over RP'ers. they never cared for us. | |} ---- They gave you your own server. It isn't their fault there weren't enough RPers to maintain the need for a separate mega server. | |} ---- ---- Still feeling sympathetic for (most) RPers, but your post did make me aware of a certain... hypocrisy in the raging. <_< Yes to both. | |} ---- Curious, I'm trying to make a post to summarize all this, but how do you invite cross faction? Unless you make them an account friend, which I'm not sure how you do without their e-mail once you're in game. | |} ---- ---- This is an issue, as well.. my husband combined first and last name for his character... now what is he supposed to do with a surname? Evindra has NEVER asked for a server merge. In fact, in the "server server low pop server" threads, people often chimed in with "except for Evindra, please". This will be absolutely VITAL. If they do not let us do this, many RP plots will likely decide to make their plots neighbor-only, which will even further isolate RP and turn it into a "you have to know who to talk to to get an invite" thing. That is the exact opposite of what RP should be about. | |} ---- Reminds me of a Typical non-rper. | |} ---- ---- We're not saying that what they're doing is awful and that it's not necessary. Most of the RP'ers who posted pretty much stated that this megaserver deal is a good thing for the other servers, but we do feel that the community that many worked very hard in building and protecting is going to vanish. That's all. I think we're entitled to give out our opinions. We pay for this game just like you do. | |} ---- Let's not get melodramatic here. There's already been a dev posting that the math just isn't there to have a separate Rp megaserver. I don't like this decision either, but there's no need to turn them into black hearted fiends. | |} ---- ---- when has a game cared about RPers honestly? every mmo i have ever played said they would but in the end they dont. As for the poster who commented about the RPers being upset about the merg it would be the same as if you built a nice little community from the ground up and an oil refinery just suddenly moved in crushing more then half your houses. Now the once nice community is tainted with the ugly toxicity that is trolls/griefers and those who enjoy causing others issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- The same thing happened in gw2 twords TC, it completely screwed over the community. the RPers are few and far between there now, the community was once rich with RP even in World vs World. everyone was kinda and fun to be around, but since the mega servers hit it's.. not how it was, i do not want the same for Evindra. | |} ---- How about Wild85 Wild85 ? Has a nice ring to it :lol: | |} ---- Is that the way we're going? I suppose the 13 pages of hyperbole is typical of RPers. Overall this is going to help the state of the game. PvP has been broken for months, Carbine never cared about us. PvE attunement was long, but they're making it easier, Carbine never cared about those of us that attuned the hard way. | |} ---- Ah yes, much better to snag those precious realm firsts on a server where you're the only guild around. Those achievements mean a lot... :rolleyes: | |} ---- No problem at all, I got to apologize to you, after losing the RP community in one bold move. Believe me, no one is upset at you.There is no one in the community that's going to stick around You can introduce a new RP Chat Channel, and combined with Circles, Guilds, and Housing but we still *genuinely* feel WildStar has nothing to offer after dumping on the RP community. In the end the YOUR cruel math of logistics just end more players. Good job! Keep up the good work! | |} ---- RP requires no change of ruleset though. It is just a tag and nothing more. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can't start a new PM, just some suggestions: * Housing ignore function should be implemented with this - kinda need public plots for RP events, but will likely need the option to ban certain people from visiting. * Use Server RP chat as a RP Event organizing tool, not actual RP. * As mentioned already, decrease radius of /say and /emote by a lot. * Name Reservation - first dibs for people who were eligible for this? * And definitely a free character rename for anyone who requires one. | |} ---- It has nothing to do with realm firsts, it has to do with recruitment. How can we compete against a guild that has 3 bosses down in DS recruitment wise? | |} ---- ---- Except that as of now, we are now permanently locked to PvP/PvE, and had zero warning about the change. | |} ---- Hey, speak for yourself. I'm not leaving. | |} ---- I'm of the opinion that anyone who paid for a transfer since the time this was decided (not announced, decided internally) should get refunded. ESPECIALLY if they changed realm types, and especially if it was an entire guild and they thus screwed up their place in the naming queue. | |} ---- ---- ---- 1) no. 2) per character 3) you will keep all of them. You won't be able to make any new characters until you're under 11 though. | |} ---- You should maybe look at the requirements Enigma levies on during your application. They make it so restrictive only the top most dedicated players are going to even want to go there. You'll still have a lot of the upper middle, or even lower upper available to you if you have reasonable hours and progression timetables. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay I misunderstood that part then. Thought you were talking about progression AND recruitment problems, not recruitment problems BECAUSE of progression. My bad. But wouldn't anyone who's that serious about progression do their research beforehand and roll on the server with the top guild(s) in the first place? I know I would if I was elite enough for Enigma tier playing. Genuinely wondering. :huh: Edit: Also what Abn said. | |} ---- You sound like the typical HARCORE person who thinks that because you -chose- to do things when they were broken and liked it, then everyone else -must- also do it the same hard way. Even though it's evident that most of the players didn't like playing like that (otherwise it wouldn't have gotten changed in the first place). The mega-servers are great for everyone except the Roleplaying community. No roleplayer would complain about this if they got to keep their RP server type. | |} ---- people would still troll us sadly but it would make it easier to find others to RP with. | |} ---- you get to pick two different surnames. | |} ---- Given that you're completely changing the rules on our IDENTITY in-game, I hope you realize free name changes is not really optional. If at changeover I can freely break my composite character names into givenspacesurname, this is mostly a win. If it's an exercise in tacking on yet another name when I already did that once we're pretty much talking halt-melt-catch fire nerd rage for many people already a bit riled. You only get to pull the trigger once. Hit the target. | |} ---- We have plenty of good players in our guild, the trouble is getting 40 good players, which is something even Enigma struggles with. Each guild is different, too. Different raid times, different atmosphere, different leadership. People have different reasons for wanting to be in different guilds. | |} ---- Well, now you get to -choose- to roleplay the hard way, with the rest of us. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you so much for the reply! I figured that surnames would be forced regardless, but one of the Carbinites replied in such a way that made it seem only true if there were duplicates. I will probably try for giggles anyway. As for #3, does that mean if I make 6 characters on each PvP server I can have 36 total characters and none will be deleted? I enjoy leveling almost more than anything else in the game, so if they really won't delete excess characters I might do that simply so I can level with names I enjoy for the remainder of the game's life cycle. | |} ---- *patpat* Ferenzi will always be around for Razzi to have strange arguments with. <3 | |} ---- Okay, valid concerns then. But with the much larger GLOBAL pool of players, there might be enough for every guild's 40man aspirations. We'll have to see how it turns out. Anyway, I wouldn't get upset about it (apart from the paid transfer fees, which sucks a lot) until you see the actual results. ;) | |} ---- ---- I lol'd. If only it was that simple :lol: | |} ---- We RP in /say and /e. How hard is it to comprehend that merging us with non-RP servers is only going to end in grief? | |} ---- This is the exact OPPOSITE of how people spend their time doing RP chat, and the rest is so far beyond the point of why the RP community is upset right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- i feel like this could be a good way to go have your megaservers but have channels within the server; and maybe have 2 or 3 channels dedicated as "rp" channels. You don't have to have a bunch of servers, but at least give the RPs SOMETHING to call their own, other than a bodunk channel that nobody is going to use or get spammed with. (similar to maplestory, i suppose. in terms of channels.) i personally stick to house-plot rp and sometimes futz around in the open world (though, being honest here, the massive range on /s and /e makes me NOT want to rp in the open world, even on evindra) but i can understand how frustrating it can be to lose an rp tag on a server. i know rpers are not a huge part of the playerbase, but just having something more than a dinky rp-channel would be really nice. Just. you think of your PVE, and you think of your PVP, but please remember your RPers, who have moved here from other games after being disappointing, we don't have a whole lot left. though, this hasn't dropped yet and we don't exactly know how it's going to play out, and i really think rpers bailing and ragequitting before anything happens is kind of overdramatic and doesn't help anything in terms of trying to convince them to give us more than an rp channel | |} ---- I'm going based on the FAQ, so while technically the answer may be yes, I wouldn't try it. Things are probably going to change between now and Go Live, and if a bunch of people start getting around the 12 character limit this way, they may take a dim view of it and disallow it (or just delete all the level X or lower on any accounts with over 12). | |} ---- Spamming the thread with slight variations of the same post is pointless. Please reconsider. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Very true. I think I'll take handful of screenshots just on the off-chance some of my leveled characters are deleted. And try to prune the names. | |} ---- If it were slight variations, perhaps there is a reason behind each one. | |} ---- ---- Well excuse my being too obtuse to notice. :rolleyes: No there isn't. The sum of your total arguments has been "this kills Evindra". Yeah, we got it after the first three times and also your Evindra compatriots' similar posts. | |} ---- ---- ---- And when that reason is namecalling, you're still not adding anything to the discussion. When you have something to say, make sure it's substantive and doesn't violate the rules. | |} ---- ---- ---- This isn't necessarily the place for this. Perhaps a better idea would be to post a scathing 3 page long "goodbye" letter in the general section. | |} ---- And here we go with the violating the rules nonsense, read the text once more and tell me what bit of that targetted a single individual? Ncsoft as a hole is more than one person. | |} ---- ---- Oh the irony of the mmoRPG! Games originally created by RPers for RPers co-opted by players of RTS and FPS so long ago that roleplay has been assigned to a fringe activity for the abnormal. I get the megaserver solution--and I also get why Evindra is pissed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, exactly what I was getting at - I suppose an option like this on character select would be even easier than the manual flagging/channel changing I was proposing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am 99% sure there was a dev statement long ago that the Datascape would just be a "test balloon" to see if 40man content was viable for Wildstar's endgame. So there is hope that what is a mistake in your view (I have no opinion it either way) might change in the future. :) Community (outside of RP, which I always admitted would be problematic): Still what you make it. Doesn't have to be server based. Marketplace: Ah, another person who's blissfully ignorant of the true dead server experience. Anyone interested in actually making platinum on the marketplace will welcome the change with open arms. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Comforting, but it won't be enough for me. Despite having a group of people to RP with almost whenever I want, I don't like to clique up all the time, because I feel the BEST kind of RP happens when dealing with total in-character strangers. From my early experiences in TERA Online, I got into so many wacky adventures just RPing with random people. Hell... in fact, one of my most memorable experiences RPing on Wildstar so far was one that I completely stumbled upon by ACCIDENT. Let me tell you all about a little summary: What started out as a simple tavern-scumming night in Illuim about trying to get a cassian guy laid with a draken chick, turned into a god-damn 2-part episode (Reason why it was a 2-parter was because CRB_COUGAR FREAKING SHUT DOWN THE SERVERS AT ONE POINT) about trying to save my friend from being sent to prison (and possibly executed) for being falsely accused of assisting an Exiled Human. It was filled with drama, plot twists and a handful of action. The whole experience was almost COMPLETELY IMPROMPTU, with only little small plot device to get things going. And you know what was the real kicker at the end of whole thing? The small group of friends that were trying to the the cassian guy laid all found that that the draken chick turned out to be a lesabian. That ending was FREAKING HILARIOUS and made the entire experience a riot. (If anyone wants the full story over what happened, I'll be more than willing to throw a cleaned up summary into a pastebin or something) Amazing story? Very much. Silly and weird story? Perhaps, but THESE are the kind of reasons why I like playing on RP servers. THESE are the kinds of experiences I love when roleplaying out in public because just about anything can happen. And with these upcoming changes, I fear that Open RP will very difficult to have, or worse... will not be possible at all. | |} ---- *runs off to make a new character" For my fellow Evindra players: 1. Get that add-on that flags people as RPers and has a biography section. It's already pretty popular and would diffuse several of the issues raised here. 2. Be a bit more open-minded about the change; prove yourself to be as solid as you claim our community is 3. Recognize that, although Carbine are in a sense breaking previous commitments, this is a common MMO occurence. We all skipped the terms of play but we know what's in there— Carbine reserves the right to change stuff as is needed to improve the game and to make it fit their vision, as its creators 4. If the game is just intolerable or significantly weakened by this change, post about it then. What would you have said if someone started to ramble on the forums, the day after launch, about how the game's population will inevitably decline and the game will suck? You would have said, with a very rational thought-process, wait and see. RP has never been well-supported in MMOs, so I'm a little surprised that so many people are so upset and feel violated by this change. It's always been up to you, the community, to make RP happen, to make it fun, and to attempt to place boundaries and rules. The same situation exists right now... it will require more from all of you (more patience, more time), but it could also result in more as well (more community, more fun). It would be a great victory for everyone if megaservers resulted in a flourishing, tolerant, and diverse group of players because that is the best we can hope for from the future of MMO gaming, and from real life. | |} ---- You angel. | |} ---- ---- And also make this chat be leaveable or rejoinable at any time, as long as you were on said server before. | |} ---- I'm such a bad guy :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I will definitely miss the concentration of RPers that exist now. I am curious though, I know there is some sort of "instancing" within zones for when the poulation gets to high. (It's why sometimes when grouping there is a Sync to party button) Would it be possible to make these instance "Channels" of sorts visible and selectable? Could a specific instance be flagged as RP friendly? Thus maintaining access to the megaserver, but also making it more likely that the people we see are more likely to be role-players. Thankfully there are nice Addons to help with standing out at least, but it would be nice to be seperated. I'm not to concerned about someone coming along and trolling or such (People can be ignored, I'm good with that) just mostly that I want easy access to finding other role-players. The role-play community has been one of the best I've been involved in so far and helped me to really love this game! I'll be sad if this merging causes it to become a lot more difficult... hopefully the Sunday night cross-faction beach parties we have in Malgrave can still happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I want "Fixedinternally" for my last name It couldn't possibly have been the fact that there are servers hemorrhaging players, either through cancelled subs or xfers to greener pastures :rolleyes: | |} ---- Allow me to ask cougar directly, since i've been RPing on WS since the beta. it's been alot of fun, but i must ask. as for what made the mega servers come into play, was it carbine? or ncsoft giving the order? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See here. See especially The fact that this question isn't answered with a clear "no" should tell you a lot. Hm? Isn't it the exact opposite? Retaining server identities would be a merge, no? :huh: | |} ---- Why not? No one on Evindra ever complained about low population. So, there was a healthy population. BTW don't call it Megaservers, when it's not. It's merged servers plain and simple, because you're not retaining any server identities. | |} ---- Okay, I can't take it anymore. I resisted each post until that one. Whole* But, in all seriousness, it's going to ruin the game experience for SOME people (like yourself, as you've said & those who share your views), but, there WILL be communities, how small/large they will be remains to be seen on who actually sticks around. I don't have opinions on the marketplace since the only thing I use it for is to sell Galactium. The ONE thing I will be hoping doesn't change drastically is the CREDD exchange - but it seems to be common from what I've read from people from other servers that the prices are all around 6.5-7p at the moment (I miss the days of 3-4P, sniff). I stated this in housing, but, will state again. While I prefer the idea of there being megaservers like this: 1 PVE, 1 PVP, and 1 RP, I'm willing to sit through the 1 mass PVE/RP merge and see what happens. Yeah, I'll have to deal with a mass amount of players in each zone, and the occasional complete cupcake that wants to grief, but I'm hoping that there will be a tighter circle of people that want to RP, and that there will be people who are primarily PVE'rs but want to RP on the side that join in with us. There's a lot of possible negatives, but there's also a equal amount of possible positives. | |} ---- You do know you can create multiple chat windows and limit what channels are active on them, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- Just give everybody 1 free character rename? | |} ---- Carbine made this choice. We developed some new technology that made this possible, combined with the need to consolidate some of our realms, and it was a really great opportunity to make this change for WildStar. It is not without cost, but almost no option is (even inaction has a cost). | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm also concerned about this. If Carbine is offering free realm transfers with this mega server migration, why not allow a full character rename. I like the idea of surnames, but I when I created my main character, I didn't like combining the name to something like JohnSmith. I'm not looking forward to having my character named JohnSmith Smith. But, I'd like clarity on this matter: The adding of a surname will only happen if there is another character named the same? | |} ----